The Gentleman's Lady
by Magz2015
Summary: When Kiss brings back a strange girl, Coco is at a loss for words. Finding out that she is Ichiryu's niece puts more pressure on him to make sure that she is safe. But along the way, he makes a shocking discovery about her and what she can do. Will he take advantage of it and try to be happy, or will who she is make him hold back, regardless of what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am writing Coco like Koko and Sunny like Sani. That is how it is written in Japanese and that is how I am choosing to write them myself.

X

*20 years ago*

Alone in her cell, Oichi lay in labor. No one was coming to help her. The last two years have been pure hell. And she couldn't shake the feeling that, in the morning she was going to lose her life. But right now she had to focus on the birth of her child. Her little girl.

Another contraction ripping through her she ground her teeth together as she held her breath. She didn't want to make noise, so that she could have as much time with her daughter as she possibly could have.

Looking over at the block that was lose she let tears fall from her eyes as she took heavy breaths between contractions. She hoped that she was wrong, but she knew when the time was right her daughter would find that note that told her everything. And that she would be strong enough to get away from this hell.

A few hours later she held her breath and ground her teeth together as she delivered a healthy baby girl. Her wail moments later made her smile as she moved and lifted her into her arms. She flinched as she settled her in her arms when she heard footsteps and watched guardedly as a woman brought in a large basin of water, then dropped a fresh bed and some blankets with an extra outfit. A sigh of relief as she turned and left.

Setting to work she quickly cleaned her daughter, wrapped her in a small blanket and then cleaned herself up and changed the bed. Sitting down she rocked her baby in her arms as she nursed her. She had the same blond hair that she and Ichiryu had. But had eyes that were an icy blue. Eyes just like her mother. "I wonder if they will at least keep this name for you. My Kike."

X

*6 months later*

"Please don't do this Kiromaru. Please don't….." But Oichi gasped as she was backhanded. Her eyes glaring as her daughter who was held but some other woman behind him started to cry. "You can't do this. Please. Don't take me away from her!"

"You were only needed to give us a kid. Now that she is six months old, we are going to start pushing her to see if what we wanted to happen did. You are no longer needed." Kiromaru then turned and nodded for the woman to leave as she did with the baby. "Don't worry. When she is big enough, she will be moved right here too." He then turned and left, letting someone else go in to take the woman's life.

Once he was upstairs he went up to the baby who was still crying. "Kike is what she called you. I don't care for the name but I don't really care for you. Our time in you is only to strengthen this village and make us as wealthy as your piss poor excuse of an uncle. How he was able to do everything he has done I don't know. Let's take her and get started."

X

*18 years later, Kike's birthday*

Another long day of abuse and pain. Every day they did the same thing to her. She was bitten by snakes, had venom and poison from so many different plants and animals injected into her hoping that she would create her own as they said. But nothing ever happened. She negated every poison that got near her. Even Demon Devil Python venom.

So that is what they focused on now. Making sure that she was immune to all of them then according to Kiromaru she was going to be used as a test subject. Looking over at the one small picture that was in the cell of whom she was told was her mother stayed and gave birth to her. "Mama. I don't know how much more of this I can take. But it isn't like there is anywhere that I can go."

Falling back on the bed she curled over on her side as she let out a sigh as tears streamed down her face. She wanted to leave. But where would she go? She knew they would come and hunt her down. Sometimes she even felt like death would be the only thing to release her. "I wish you could help me Mama."

Then almost as if on que, there was a sudden gust of wind from nowhere. It blew up against the wall on the far side of the cell. Sitting up she blinked as she looked around. She didn't feel the wind, she heard it. It blew the papers over there. "That was strange." Going to the other side she started to look around. That was when she noticed that there was a brick that had a crack in the concrete around it like it was lose.

Getting her hopes up, she hoped that her mother had started a way to get out of there and she would be able to finish it, she pulled it out of the wall, and found that it was only a small fraction of one, and there was only a small slip of a space. "I guess not. Mama must have been as trapped as I am."

As she started to put the brick in place she saw the envelope that was in there. Reaching in and pulling it out she gasped again as she dropped the brick. It had her name on it! From her mother! Going back to the bed she sat down and opened the letter. Tears springing from her eyes as she read every word that her mother wrote. Some of it mixing with her tears.

But she had hope now. She had a reason to want to get out of there and try to plan it so she could get out of there! She did have someone to go to. She did have a place to go. She heard Kiromaru and everyone else talking about the IGO and how powerful they are, but they hoped that with what they could get from her to take the power away from them.

And along the way trying to get there, she figured she would actively look for the others mentioned in her letter. She knew they were all much older than she was, but it was worth a shot of it.

Folding the letter she tucked it away in a hiding place and smiled as she curled up to go to bed that night. Just as she was starting to despair and think that she was better off dead, her mother helped her out and now she had a reason to want to live. 'I will get out of here Mama. You will see.'

X

*2 years later*

Running as fast as she could, Kike couldn't believe her luck! They took her out to see how she handled poison in the wild, and they were attacked by a herd of beasts! She used that chance and just started to run. Running as fast and as hard as she could run. She had to get away from there as far as possible. She knew once the stampede was over that they were going to start looking for her right off the bat.

Breaking the trees, she hoped to find a city, or another village that she could hide in. But no. She was on a mountain! How was she going to get away from them now? "Man this is just great. What am I going to do now?"

"You are going to turn around and march your butt right back to that cell you little witch."

Flinching as she looked back at Kiromaru and the group that was with him. They found her already! They had to have been on her tail from the second she ran. Fisting her hands at her sides she glared at him as frustrated tears fell. "I won't. I won't go back. You have done enough haven't you? You tortured my mother then killed her. Just like you do me now. Do you really think that I am going to do as I am told? Not anymore. I won't!"

Taking a step closer to her then stopping with a glare as she moved a foot back toward the edge, Kiromaru closed his eyes with a sigh. "You really don't want to make this harder than it has to be Kike. Now get away from the cliff side and…." He then opened glaring black eyes. "Get back to your cell. Now!"

Resting her hands on her stomach as she relaxed and more tears fell from her eyes. There hidden in her clothes was her mother's letter. "I am sorry Mama. I didn't get out the way you thought I would. I will see you soon."

"Don't you dare!" Kiromaru lunged forward to try and stop her but wasn't in time and he watched with a glare as Kike fell backwards and fell toward the cliffs. "You witch!"

Falling fast, Kike smiled as her tears flew up along with her long hair and she felt her eyes drifting closed. "Mama…." But just before she blacked out she heard the call of a bird and then a thud and it was a black void.

Headed back home, Kiromaru glared as he fisted his hands. "Twenty two years down the drain. This sucks."

"Look it's her!"

Turning with wide eyes, Kiromaru gasped to see that Kike was in the claws of a bird that was flying away from them! But he knew that bird! He saw it one other time, and he didn't like where it would lead. "Let's move! We have to get to the bird and get her back before he gets where he is going."

Running after him toward where their birds were, the other men were confused. "But isn't that just a nest? He is an emperor crow so it shouldn't be hard to miss."

"Yes but he isn't just an emperor crow. There is only one around these parts and he is the animal partner of a Heavenly King. Coco." His black eyes narrowed as he swung up on his bird and shot off into the sky. "If that bird gets to him, Coco won't just hand her over to us like Zebra would. We got to take the bird out and get her back before he can!"

"Right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Looking up from where he just sat down to eat Koko gasped when he heard the frantic calls from Kiss as he came closer. Fearing something was wrong with his friend, he jumped from the table and rushed outside just as Kiss came into view. But what he saw with him is what shocked him! He had a woman in his feet!

Rushing to the other side of the pillar where he made his home, Koko knelt next to the woman as Kiss gently lay her down. "What happened to her Kiss?" Reaching out with his cape to brush her blond hair from her face. "There is no shadow of death about her and she is breathing. But who is she, that's the question." Looking up as Kiss moved and hissed he blinked at him, the direction he was looking then back down to the girl. Kiss never acted like this. And for him to do so, and bring someone other than Komatsu that isn't a King to him, there must be something wrong with them.

Wrapping the girl in his cape he took her inside and lay her down gently on his couch. As luck would have it, Toriko, Rin and Komatsu were coming later that day and he could have Rin check to see if she was injured or not. Just as he turned away from her, he looked to the door when he heard Kiss fly off. "Well what is that bird doing now?"

Going to look out the door he sighed as he flew off like he was going to go and meet Toriko and the others. "Well that may be a good thing."

"You are Heavenly King Koko correct?"

Turning to see a group of five people land on birds, Koko narrowed his eyes. Their aura was not a nice one. "That depends on who wants to know."

Sliding off of his bird, Kiromaru smiled as he walked toward him. "My name is Kiromaru. My daughter and I were sitting on the edge of a cliff not too far from here when a huge emperor crow swooped in and picked her up and flew off with her. We lost him, but…" He then tried his best to look worried. "I know that you are the only one who has an emperor crow around here. They aren't any of them anywhere near here but for him. I am worried to death about my little girl and I need to find her. Will you have him…"

"You are wrong there. An emperor crow will only let themselves be seen by certain people. If one did 'carry away' your daughter. It was not my friend. Kiss would not do something like that." He then pointed to the mountain right behind them. "In fact if you look there, you will be able to see two others flying there."

Kiromaru forced his glare at bay when he turned and did indeed see two emperor crows that looked exactly like the one who took Kike flying around then zooming off to hide when they were seen. "I see. I am sorry to bother you then. I am merely looking for my daughter. I assumed that the only one was the one seen with you." He then turned and looked the King in his eyes. He could see the glare. He probably guessed he was lying about it. But he had to keep it up to at least get out of there. Then he would keep watch on this place and see for himself what happens when he doesn't think anyone is looking. "My daughter is named Kike and she has really long blond hair and heavenly ice blue eyes. If you do come across her, we live on the top of the mountain, four mountains that way. Would you please bring her home?"

"Of course." Watching as they left, Koko knew that they were up to something. Their aura was nearly as vile as the Gourmet Corp flunkies. But this was greed. There was something about the girl in his home. They wanted her for some reason. If indeed Kiss really did carry her away like he claimed, he would question her how her life was. Kiss wouldn't just kidnap anyone.

Turning to go back toward his house he sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Man things just got a whole lot more complicated right now." Just as he reached his door he looked up when he heard Kiss. With a smile he glanced the way the men flew off. If they were near a thousand feet of this pillar, Terry would know it and let them know.

As Kiss dropped Terry then let Toriko and the others slide off his back he walked toward them. "Welcome everyone. Toriko, Rin hos is married life?"

"Life is the same as before. Just that she is always with me now and goes on hunts with Komatsu and I." He then laughed as he looked down at Rin and her half glare up for him. "Hey I didn't say that was a bad thing now did I Rin?"

"I see. That is good." His eyes going serious he met Toriko's. "Toriko. Ask terry if he smells five men on small eagles anywhere in ear shot near here. Or close enough to be able to use a spy glass to see in my home."

His eyes hard, Toriko was tense. This wasn't like Koko. "What's going on Koko?"

Keeping a stoic face Koko nodded. "I will explain all after that and we are inside."

Turning his head to look right in the now rather large Terry's eyes, Toriko nodded. "You heard him boy. Anything?" He still marveled at the growth spirt he had had recently. Just a year ago he was a tiny pup barely to his knee and now the wolf's face was even with his. When Terry turned back to him and shook his head then sat down, Toriko turned back to Koko. "Nope nothing is anywhere near here. What's going on Koko?"

Turning to head for his door again, Koko sighed with closed eyes. "Come inside and I will tell you what I know. It all literally just happened. Rin. Komatsu. No yelling please."

Following him into the house, all three stopped to gasp and stare as there on his couch was a young woman with blond hair wrapped on his couch! Pointing at the woman as he looked at Koko, Toriko blinked with extra wide eyes. "Hey um Koko why is there a woman wrapped up in a cape on your couch?"

Turning to look at the woman Koko sighed. "That is the reason why I asked you to have Terry check for me. In the last twenty minutes or so, Kiss showed up with a frantic call. When I got outside he had just laid her on the ground. He no sooner brought her here when he left to go and get you. He wasn't gone for more than a moment when five men on small eagles showed up." Turning to the three he had a glare. "She shares absolutely no features with him at all in the least. The leader of the men so to speak said his name was Kiromaru and said that Kiss kidnapped his daughter. I don't believe him. His aura, all of their auras were like those in the Gourmet Corp. I told him it wasn't Kiss and as luck would have it, two of them flew out of the clouds to show him."

Looking down at the girl then back up to him, Rin was the one who drew his attention as she let her head fall to the side. "But do you think that she is his daughter? They may not look alike but that doesn't mean she isn't. Sunny looks nothing like our dad and I look nothing like our mom but we are all still related."

Going to the table as he sat down, followed by everyone else, Koko shook his head and closed his eyes. "No. Remember Rin I can see the aura and electromagnetic waves of a human. Those with him were nervous and scared. The one who spoke had an evil, vile arua and was clearly lying as he spoke to me. There was more to the story and I think she can fill it in." Turning to Rin as she still stood next to Toriko he sighed. "Rin, Toriko, Komatsu and I will go outside while you do it. Would you check her over and see if she is injured in any way for me? Come outside and let me know what you find."

"Yeah sure thing no problem."

X

Looking up as they heard the door open, both Toriko and Koko tensed to see a sad looking Rin walking toward them crying. Going to his wife, Toriko put an arm around her waist as he looked down at her. "Rin what's wrong?"

Looking up at Toriko, then to Koko Rin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, holding the letter in one hand. "She is just unconscious but she is still injured. She has more than a few deep tissue bruises. Someone beat her really bad in the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours. But that isn't all."

Going with them to sit at the table, Rin looked down at the letter in her hand. She didn't have much training or interactions with Ichiryu like her brother and the others did. But she did know who he was and he did have her trained in her gourmet cells. Looking down she took a shaky breath. "Can I ask you two something about Ichiryu?"

"What about the old man? Why are you bringing him up right now?"

Looking up into her husband's brown eyes, Rin let more tears fall from hers. "Do you know anything about him having a little sister named Oichi?"

His eyes going wide, Toriko hadn't heard that name since he was little. When he first started his training with him, Koko, Sani and Zebra. "Yes he does actually. She went missing twenty-two years ago. I never met her but he talked about her all the time. She was….." Then he and Koko both gasped as they jerked their eyes around to look at each other. "But that can't be her though! Granted the old man doesn't look as old as he is, and she was only a few years younger than he is. That girl looks way too young to be her."

His eyes extra wide, Koko was frozen. "But she could be…."

Looking down at the letter, Rin reached out and sat it in front of Koko. "She is her daughter. You guys know him better than I do, but I would think that even he would flip out over is in that letter." Then she turned and hid her face in Toriko's chest as he put his arms around her. What that girl and her mother went through was nothing short of evil. Horrible.

Reaching out Koko opened the letter and read it. His usually stoic face twisted into a heated glare. He knew one name it and knew Toriko would also. And what it says they put her through was pure torture. And all because they hoped to make her have a child that could do the same thing as he could, but with Toriko's strength. Whether it worked or not he would have to wait until she woke up to find out. But that settled what was going to happen right now. "Well that settles it. It looks like we aren't going to be home for a while."

"What did it say?"

His brown eyes glaring, Koko looked up at him as he crossed his arms. "Kigamaru kidnapped Oichi. You remember that name don't you?"

His eyes narrowing, Toriko growled as he rubbed Rin's back. "I don't think that I could ever forget that one. Come to think of it, didn't that happen about a year before she went missing?"

"It did."

Holding his hand up as he sat next to Koko, Komatsu blinked as he looked from one to the other. "Who is that guy?"

Looking down at him, Koko sighed. "He was always a rival of Ichiryu. He showed up one day at biotope one when we were there training with him. Kigamaru said that he wanted to take us and train us himself. Ichiryu refused. He then wanted to focus on just myself and Toriko. When Ichiryu refused again, he challenged him and was easily beaten. He swore that Ichiryu would pay."

"So you think he took his sister in retaliation to that?"

"If this is true and Oichi really did write this, then yes I know it is true." Koko then turned his eyes to Toriko. "They wanted that girl in there to be born to do the poisons like I me, but have your strength as well. A perfect mix of the two of us. While her mother was pregnant she was fed poison after poison and infused with different types of gourmet cells. In the letter she tells her about Ichiryu, as well as you, me, Sani and Zebra. That way if she ever got out of there she would have someone to look for to keep her safe."

Nodding, Toriko sighed. "So we are headed to Ichiryu right?"

Shaking his head, Koko sighed. "I don't think that would be wise right now. Kigamaru would be watching to see if we tried to do that. No one ever found out how they got too her to take her." He then turned to Komatsu with a smile. "Do you think you could take this letter to him for us Komatsu? I can trust you with that right?"

Blinking Komatsu nodded as he reached out and took the letter from him. "I know I am going to be nervous as heck, but you can count on me. I will make sure he gets it as soon as possible."

"Good. I am counting on you." He then turned back to Toriko. "I want you and Rin to go and find Sani. And then see about getting Zebra out."

Her eyes going wide, Rin just looked at him with a blank look. "Really!?"

Dropping his head, Toriko sighed. "I can't stand him. I would even go as far to say that I hate him. But he is strong I can't deny that and we may need him as well for this. As much as I hate to admit it. What about her?"

Looking at his house, Koko let out a sigh. "I am going to take her with me. Komatsu tell him that I am taking her to Biotope Zero. It is one that only those high members of the IGO know about and he will know instantly why we are going there. Toriko that is where I want you to bring everyone too."

Nodding Komatsu looked behind him at the house, then back up at him as he blinked. "But what about your…."

"Poison I know Komatsu. I will use my cape to shield her until she wakes up and I can explain to her why she can't touch me." He then sighed as he dropped his head. "I just hope that…." But then trailed off.

Holding his hand up, Toriko sighed as he drew Koko's eyes to his. "What I don't get is why all of this and Zebra because of Kigamaru? I mean from what I could remember Rin could beat him badly in her sleep. He surely wouldn't stand a chance against you or me."

"Let's just say that I got a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling."


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly opening her eyes Kike let her head roll to the side. Once her eyes were wide open she realized she was flying through the sky on a bird. With a gasp she flew into a sitting position with wide eyes. "Oh man."

"It's alright Kike you are just fine."

Flinching when she heard her name, she turned her head to see a man riding the bird behind her. Shaking as fear took over, Kike just went wide eyed as tears began to fill them. The last thing she remembered was falling to her death to get away from Kiromaru. And now she was alive and sitting on the back of a giant bird with some guy who knew her name! "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

With a small smile Coco closed his eyes. "You are sitting on the back of my friend Kiss. We are on our way to a place where some friends of mine are going to meet up with us. My name is….."

Even with her eyes trembling, Kike started breathing really heavy. "What do you want from me? What did he tell you?"

Seeing the fear in her eyes as he opened his, Coco's heart went out to her. "Kiromaru told me nothing but a lie. My name is Coco. I am….."

Gasping as her eyes went wide, Kike still stayed ridged. "Like in Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings?"

Nodding Coco kept his face stoic. "That's right. I know your name because not long after Kiss here brought you to my home, some friends of showed up. My friend Rin went in and checked you out. She found a letter in your clothes. As well as the bruises on your stomach and back."

Her eyes going wide as she touched her stomach, Kike couldn't stop the tears from spilling to be blown in the wind. Her eyes frantic she looked back up at him. "Where is the letter? Please tell me that nothing happened to it. That is the only thing that I have of Mama. I don't have any memories of her since they killed her when I was six months old. Please tell me that…."

Looking down at her, Coco smiled. "The letter is fine. My friend Komatsu has it and is taking it to your Uncle as we speak. You will have it back I promise." His eyes turning serious, Coco sighed. "I have to ask. I know from what that note said, their end goal was to create someone that was a cross between myself and Toriko. What if anything can you do?"

Dropping her head even more as she hugged herself, Kike shook like a leaf about to be blown from a tree. But for the first time it wasn't out of fear, or anger. It was because she just didn't know what to feel at the moment. She can't ever remember a time where she didn't have to fear what Kiromaru and the others were going to do to her next.

After a moment she took a deep breath as she looked up at him and his serious face. He was very handsome, though she hadn't seen many, the most handsome man she had ever seen. But more than his face, his eyes. Though they were serious, they had a gentleness to them that she had never seen before in anyone's eyes. "It backfired on them actually."

"Backfired how?" When she turned her eyes away from him Coco let out a sigh. "Your uncle and some friend are on the way to a place we are going. You can….."

Shaking her head as she took a deep breath, Kike opened her eyes to look down at the black feathers of the bird. "Kiromaru even told me this. Mama had gourmet cells herself anyway. But because of the amount of poison that they fed her, and the amount of different types of cells they gave her, they hoped that it would give me what they wanted me to have. But I would really just like to detail everything at once." She then looked up at him with a pleading look, a glimpse of her mother's picture flying through her mind. The one thing she forgot to grab. "Do you know what my Uncle looks like?"

With a sigh and a smile for her, if the letter was any indication as to what she has gone through, it was no wonder she didn't want to talk about it more than once. Though he did notice that while she did seem more relax, her aura was still tense and unsure. "Well. He has the same blond hair you do and blue eyes that are darker than yours. He has an odd looking mustache as well. But he has…."

Dropping her head as she started to shake, Kike tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she took deep breaths. "Mama said in her letter that she knew he never gave up looking for her. And that he would never stop and hoped that one day it would lead to him finding me. Do you think that is true?"

"I know it is true." Nodding Coco smiled at her. "I don't remember much about her, but I was around seven when she went missing. Myself, Toriko, Sani and Zebra will all remember her. And from what I can remember, you look dead on her. Eye color too." But then he gasped and pulled his hand back as she started to reach for it, feeling horrible when she flinched and jerked it back. "I am sorry it isn't what you are thinking. In the letter they were trying to make a baby that could create their own poison. They were trying to make you born to do what I do. My very skin is poisonous if touched." Dropping his own eyes he sighed as he smiled. "That is why you are wrapped like you are."

Giving him an odd look she started to reach out again, it wouldn't matter that he was poisonous or not to her. She negated everything. But then she gasped as the bird let out a scream that made her cover her ears as she closed her eyes and started shaking. "What is that?"

"I don't know. Kiss down! There is the biotope!" Coco looked back behind them as he tried to see what was going on. Kiss could sense something that he couldn't no doubt. 'What is going on? Whoever they are and whatever they got with them, has Kiss acting crazy!'

X

Slidding off of Terry just before the tower that had Ichiryu's office at the top of it, Komatsu turned and and nodded to Toriko. "Thanks for the lift Toriko. See ya soon."

"That's right. Don't forget to use my pass to get up the back elevator. It takes you right to his office. We are going to shoot off toward Life and get Sani and then head to zero. Get going bro." Toriko then gave him a salute as he and Rin sat on Terry.

"Right!"

Smiling Rin laughed as he turned and fell all over himself as he ran toward the door of the tower, then leaned back against Toriko as Terry turned and ran off, headed for Life. But then her smile faded. "Toriko do you really think that is her handwriting, or are we really doing all this for nothing?"

Shaking his head as he held onto Rin and Terry, Toriko kept his eyes looking straight ahead. "No. I think this is exactly what it looks like." He then narrowed his eyes. "And if Coco is getting a bad enough feeling that he wants to get Zebra sprang from prison, then something big has to be getting ready to happen. Coco doesn't get feelings like this unless something bad is gonna happen. We gotta be ready."

X

Looking to the right when he heard the elevator that only his brothers, Setsuno and kids would use to get straight to his office, Ichiryu gave it an odd look. "Well now. Who is coming to pay me a visit?" Standing as the elevator finally got to the floor bellow it, he started to walk toward it, but stopped blinking as Komatsu ran out of it and toward him without Toriko. "Komatsu? Where is Toriko?"

Stopping as he reached him breathing heavy, Komatsu held up his pass that Toriko gave him. "I used Toriko's pass to get the elevator to work. Toriko, Rin, Terry and I went to go and visit with Coco today. But when we got there, he had a girl in his house and….."

"Well good for him." Ichiryu then went back to his desk as he sat down. "Bout time he realizes that his poison isn't a reason not to have love."

Going and pulling his narrowed blue eyes up to him, Komatsu slammed the letter on his desk. "It isn't that sir. Rin checked her out. Some guys were after her and Coco said that their electro waves were telling him they were lying. Then Rin found a letter in her clothes and it changed Coco and Toriko all together. That is the letter."

Blinking as he moved his hands, Ichiryu looked down at the letter then gasped as his eyes went wide. With a shaky hand he reached out and lifted the envelope off his desk. The name on it, Kike he had no clue who that was. But he would know Oichi's hand writing anywhere! Quickly opening the letter he saw red when he read the letter. It was Oichi's hand writing alright. Standing and going to get his jacket, Ichiryu put the letter in his pocket as he slipped it on. "Where is she?"

"Is that your sister's hand writing?" When all he got was a serious look and a nod, Komatsu blinked as he flinched. "Coco is taking her to Biotope Zero he said. Toriko and Rin went to go get Sani and he said something about someone named Zebra too."

"I will get Zebra out." Walking past him, Ichiryu reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and then went to the window and opened it. "Hold on. We have a couple of stops to make ourselves before we get to the biotope."

"We do?" Komatsu then let out a scream as he fused himself to Ichiryu as he seemed to be running and jumping near as fast as Terry could. But where were they going?


	4. Chapter 4

With a gasp as Kiss fell toward trees, Koko reached over and grabbed Kike's arm and pulled her to sit before him as he threw the cloak over her. "Just hold onto my arm."

"What's wrong with him!?" Kike then let out a scream as she turned her head away from the branches that were smacking her in the side of the head.

"I don't know. Something has him spooked and I am not sure what it is. He doesn't usually act like this." But then he gasped himself as Kiss flipped upside down and dumped them into a lake and then shot straight up into the clouds vanishing from sight. "Kiss!" His brown eyes full of worry as he treaded water, Coco almost forgot about the girl when he heard a struggle. Reaching over and putting his arm around her waist as he pulled her with him and swam toward the shore. "I am sorry about that. Kiss has been with me for a long time now. He has never done anything like that. It was almost like he was being hunted by something the way his waves looked."

Coughing as she moved on up the bank with him, Kike looked at him odd. "Waves? What are you talking about?"

"My gourmet cells. They enhanced my eyesight greatly. I can see the electromagnetic waves that any living thing, or not living thing gives off. I can use the color, and the size of the waves to determine many things." Looking back up to the sky at which Kiss vanished into the clouds, Coco sighed. "Kiss was scared about something. Almost as if something was hunting him and he had to get away from it."

Standing now as she was breathing hard, Kike looked around them. "So what is this place?"

Reaching in his pocket, Coco pulled out a now wet pair of gloves and slid them on his hands. "This is biotope zero. It is a place where your Uncle breeds all kinds of ingredients and lets them run freely within the confines of the walls. There is everything in here from harmless ants, to beasts that are ten stories high and highly aggressive." When he saw her start to shake as she looked around, Coco sighed as he reached out and took her hand. "It's alright. Toriko, myself and Sani have all trained here in the past. I am not sure about Zebra, but I know three of us have. I know a place where we will be safe while we wait for them."

"Alright." Kike kept her eyes on him as they walked. She was looking right at one of the men that her mother told her to go and find. And who Kiromaru said they wanted to try and make her be like. She had to ask him about why they wanted to make her like him and whoever Toriko was so badly. "Um, Coco?"

"What is it?"

"In the note Mama wrote, she said that they were basically trying to make me be a mix of you and Toriko. You said about you being poisonous but other than that they didn't tell me anything either. And I don't know anything about Toriko."

Laughing as he lead the way toward a cave that he knew Toriko and Ichiryu would go to when they got there, Coco smiled. "Well, like I just told you about my eyes, and how sensitive they are, it allows me to see things that other's can't. I can be in pitch black, a thousand feet underground and see perfectly. I made my own self poisonous. I wanted to build up immunity to different toxins so I could hunt without fear of dying from it. I did it so much, with more than five hundred different types of venom, that my gourmet cells evolved, and adapted the poison into my body, allowing me to make my own of varying potency. As well as antivenom."

"Antivenom?" Kike let him help her over a huge rock before they started to walk again.

"Yes. If I am infected, my cells have given my body the ability to break down the poison and what it does, and then create antibodies to neutralize it in my body, and then add it my store of toxins that I can use as well." Coco looked down at her as he smiled. "That is why no one can touch me. I avoid skin to skin contact with anyone as much as I can. Toriko, Ichiryu, and Sani even get ill after touching my skin."

Walking on with him, Kike nodded. "Well that tells me more about you. But what about Toriko?"

"Toriko is by far probably the strongest of the four of us. Ichiryu adopted myself, Toriko, Sani, Rin, and Zebra. Though he didn't formally train Rin in anything. We are more like brothers. Zebra has some awesome powers, but Toriko is just as strong as he is, depending on what he is fighting for, stronger. He has a sense of smell and a palette that has no equal in the world." With a sigh as he reached the bottom of the mountain that had the cave he looked down at her. "My guess is they wanted Toriko's monster strength, my vision and poison all rolled into one. However you said it backfired."

"It did. But…." When he picked her up she gasped as she threw her arms around his neck. "Not until…"

"Everyone else is here I know." Coco then laughed as her eyes went wide as he leapt up the mountain toward the cave.

X

Falling to the ground with a thud, Komatsu closed one eye. "Where are we now?" But gasped as he turned around to see they were at Granny Setsu's place. "Really we are here? Why are we here?"

"You will see. Come on." Ichiryu then grabbed him and pulled him in finding Jiro and Setsuno sitting on the stools at the bar. "Time to get sober Jiro. And the two of you are coming with me. Now."

Opening his brown eyes, Jiro gave his brother an odd look. "What is it? What happened that has you all in a rif."

Holding the letter up, watching as the both of them flinched, Ichiryu narrowed his eyes. "Kigamaru kidnapped Oichi. She was killed at some point. But she had a daughter while he had her. She named her Kike and she is with Coco at biotope zero."

On his feet, Jiro gave him an odd look. "But Ichiryu do you really think they could survive at…."

"Not that one. I have one here that is like the Garden, and bitope one but it has less human contact." Turning and headed out the door he sighed. "I am going to go and get Zebra and then meet you all there. Jiro take Komatsu, and you and Setsuno get going. There is a mountain just inside, a cave that Coco used to use when he would train there. Go to it. You should see it from the air." Then he was gone.

With an odd look, Komatsu just looked at Setsuno. "Granny Setsu you aren't going to carry me as you jump through the sky like you can fly are you?"

"Ham no!" Going out the door, Setsuno sighed. "We will take the limousine jellyfish."

Walking out behind them, Komatsu sighed as he dropped his head. "Oh thank goodness."

X

"You are sure about that!?" Sani had wide yet serious eyes as he just looked at Toriko and Rin.

"Whether it is or not Sani, like I told Rin. If Coco has a bad enough feeling even he said that we need Zebra out of jail for it." When Sani's eyes narrowed he gave a nod. "Get on Terry. We are headed right there to the cave that we use sometimes."

"Right." Sani wasted no time in getting on Terry. While he was not anxious about seeing Zebra again, the fact that Coco was that freaked out, and if it had anything to do with Oichi, he was going to be there to help no matter what. "What exactly did the note say Rin?"

Looking around Toriko to her brother, Rin had sad eyes. "The short of it was that they had to have raped her for her to have a baby. Toriko said on the way here he doubted she willingly slept with anyone that kidnapped her. Fed her different types of gourmet cells, and injected her with poison after poison while she was pregnant. In hopes of having a baby that was as strong as Toriko, but could be poisonous and use poison like Coco too."

"That poor girl." Sani was unusually serious. "And Zebra?"

"The only one who could get him out is the old man. I am sure he and Komatsu are going to get him. After all, he was the only one who could get Zebra to do anything." But then he looked back at him. "No icky stuff either for this one please Sani? You can be as beautiful as you want after all this is over. You can't go getting picky on us about what you do or don't fight ya know."

"Not this time Toriko that won't be a problem." His eyes hard and narrowed, Sani held onto Terry as he ran. "Oichi was like an Aunt or a mother to all of us Toriko. She may not be here anymore, but her daughter is. We can do right by her now that we are old enough to do so."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

Finally reaching the cave, Coco let go of her hand. "This is where I would stay, and Toriko, when we would train here. We hollowed it out ourselves so I know nothing can get in from anywhere but the hole we came in."

Squinting her eyes, Kike blinked as she tried to see. "I do wish they would have given me the sight you have though. I can't see anything."

Pulling her with him, Coco smiled as he sighed. "There is a fire pit right over here. It looks like there is even still a few logs from the last time I was here years ago." Stopping by the fire pit, Coco helped her to sit down as he went to get the wood. "Give me just a moment."

Nodding, Kike felt like she was in a black void. But the few sparks that she saw a few seconds later drew her attention and then she sighed when the flames took hold. Looking around this time, she smiled. "That little fire does light this place up really well doesn't it?"

"It does. We are high enough up on the side of the mountain that the taller beasts can't reach us from bellow, or above. Nothing can come from behind or the sides." Standing he walked over to the opening as he sighed. "Now we just have to wait for the others to get here."

"Alright…" But then Kike gasped as she dropped her head and closed her eyes when her stomach let out a growl like nothing she had ever heard before. "Oh man. I am sorry."

With a small laugh, Coco looked out and didn't see anything or anyone. There were some stuff she could eat up above them. "Would you mind if I left you for a moment?" Turning to her he smiled. "There are some fruits and things that are edible above us on up the mountain side."

Nodding, Kike smiled. "I am hungry and I don't think that I could handle going up and then back down with you. Coming up here freaked me out enough."

Nodding, Coco sighed. "I will be right back." Then he was gone and up the side of the mountain.

Standing up as she took the cloak off, Kike laid it out on another rock. Standing as close to the fire as she could, she sighed. "Oh Mama. I just don't know what I am going to do now. I got out. I am with someone that you said I would be safe with. But what do I do once I know I am free of them all together. I am twenty years old and this is the most I have seen off of that island."

Turning around so that she could face the opening of the cave, Kike moved now that the front of her clothes were dry and dried the back of them. "I guess I will figure that out as I go."

"Figure what out as you go?"

Jumping at hearing his voice, Kike then sighed as she dropped her head when Coco was there coming toward her. "You scared the crap out of me. I was just wondering what I am going to do now. Even after I am free from them forever, I don't know how to do anything in the world. I only ever saw the island, their lab, and my cell."

Walking on toward her, Coco sighed as he sat down a leaf that had all kinds of veggies and fruits on it. "I am sure your uncle will help you to adapt to that. Here. Once there are more here, we will get you some meat."

"Thank you." Sitting down at the make shift table she hadn't seen yet, Kike laughed as she picked up what looked like a strawberry. "I didn't notice this table here."

Sitting down across from her, Coco nodded. "Indeed. Like I said before though. Now we just have to wait."

"How long?" When he looked up at her, Kike blinked. "How long do you think it will be before they all get here?"

Crossing his arms, Coco sighed. "I don't know. It depends on what mode of transportation they use to get here. But I would say no more than a day or two. Not with the way they all travel." When he saw her curious eyes he laughed. "Well that is hard to explain, but I think it is best if you wait and see what I mean."

"Alright." Kike couldn't help but smile as she ate some more. With him, for the first time in her entire life, she felt fully at ease. Safe. She just hoped that this would be with everyone else when they got there. She didn't want to lose this.

X

"Warden Love now is not the time. Just back off." Ichiryu walked through the prison and headed right for where Zebra was. He had no time to delay in this. He had to get him and then head out for Biotope Zero. Even for him it would take him two days to reach it.

"But Ichiryu!" Tushing to keep up with him, Warden Love gave him her best begging look. "Please don't my Zebra way from me! You can't let him out! You ordered him in here!"

Stopping and turning a heated glare on her, Ichiryu was not in the mood to play the games that she wanted to play. "Enough Love! He is coming with me and that is the end of the story. Got it?" When all she did was let her eyes fill with tears he groaned as he turned away from her. "I have no time for this."

Finally reaching where Zebra was, Ichiryu shocked everyone there and jumped through the window landing next to his head. "Don't kill those animals, and get up. We got word on what happened to Oichi."

His brown eyes flying open, Zebra just looked up into the blue eyes that raised him. "Is she….."

"She is dead. She was killed. It was Kigamaru. You know the answer to your next question, but she has a daughter. Kike and she is with Coco right now. I have a bad feeling about this. You are coming with me and you are going to behave. Understand?" Ichiryu gave him that same glare he gave him so many other times when he was a child. He wasn't playing and he wasn't to play either. "Zebra?"

Flexing his wrists and ankles, Zebra easily shattered the shackles that were supposed to hold him down, pulling screams from the guards. Standing up, looking down at Ichiryu he sighed. "Oichi was the one person other than you, Toriko, Sani and Coco that treated me normal. I will make sure her daughter is safe."

"Good. Let's go."

Flying down, Warden Love crossed her arms as she blocked the door out. "Ichiryu you can't take him. He is a prisoner here because….."

Turning his head from the warden, Ichiryu was growing more and more impatient. "Zebra."

"Right." Zebra then turned and sucked in a wild breath as he let it out and blew a large hole in the side of the prison. Then he was gone.

Ichiryu stopped at the hole and glared back at the shocked warden. "He was here because I told him to stay. Not because your power had any effect on him, or because you could contain him. He will be back, though I don't know when." Then he was gone and quickly caught up with Zebra. "Did you ever go to Zero? Not the one in Gourmet World but the one I have here."

Shaking his head as they leapt from mountain to mountain, Zebra sighed. "No. Are there lots of things to eat?"

His eyes narrowed as he lead the way, Ichiryu sighed. "Your hunger will be satisfied trust me. There is a chef going, and Setsu is going to be there. But you can't kill everything off in it. Understand?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Opening her eyes with a start, Kike shot up where she slept with a gasp. Flashes of all the horrible things that Kiromaru and his father put her through making her breathe hard. But then she registered where she was at, and who she was with. Looking to the side she was starting to relax when she looked at his cape that he used to give her a place where she could have privacy. 'I wonder what time it is?'

Walking out from behind sheet, Kike blinked when she didn't see anyone there. Looking around she sighed. The fire was going strong so there was plenty of light still. Seeing a note on the table she went to it and smiled. It was from Coco. He was getting something for them to eat.

Going to the opening in the cave she looked out and gasped. The moon was high the last time she looked out, now the sun was just starting to set! She slept for nearly a whole day. Turning and going back to sit by the fire she gasped and dropped her head as she took a deep breath when her stomach growled. "Come to think of it I haven't actually eaten much in the last three days."

"Well I have a few things that will fix that."

Jumping at the sound of Coco's voice, Kike looked at him with wide eyes then sighed when she saw who it was, and then she felt bad when she saw he did. "I am sorry. I am just not used to hearing someone and then not having something bad happen to me. The last two days is the only time that I can remember it ever happening."

"I am sorry myself." Dropping down to his knees by the fire, Coco sighed. "I am used to the ones that I would bring here normally not being scared by my sudden appearance. Even Komatsu who usually screams at everything doesn't."

Looking up at her with a smile, Coco set to work getting some meat and a few different veggies that he found cooking. "I figured you would be really hungry when you woke up since you slept all day so I brought something more than a few fruits and what not."

Looking at the strange food he had, Kike blinked then moved over next to him as she watched him preparing it. "I know that with what they wanted to make me for that this is going to sound like an odd thing. But what is all that stuff? I have seen a few things there, but I don't even know what they are called."

Blinking at her for a moment, Coco couldn't believe it. They wanted a fusion of himself and Toriko, a gourmet hunter of sorts, but never even told her what the names of things were? Turning back to the food he smiled. "I can tell you what they all are, where they come from, and….." Looking down at her as he smiled when she blushed and looked back at the food. "If you would like, once this is over I will give you some hunting lessons so you can find and try new things yourself."

"That would be amazing if you would." Kike kept her face down as she watched him cooking as he started to talk about the things that he had. She didn't know where the blush came from all of the sudden. But then again, it probably had to do with how handsome he was and that he was the first person ever in her life that she can remember to show her kindness.

X

"Granny Setsu can I ask you something."

Not even looking around at Komatsu, Granny Setsu sighed. "Oichi was just a few years younger than Ichiryu. About the same age as me, but she looked like she was in her prime like Ichiryu does. Same long blond hair, but she had iced blue eyes that were like frozen blue snow. Nearly the same color blue as the ice in Ice Hell. But hers were much prettier."

Nodding Jiro looked out the window. Now that he was sober, he wasn't the short white haired old man anymore, but his full height and black hair. "Oichi was special to everyone that knew her. She and Ichiryu were actual blood brother and sister, like Sani and Rin. When she went missing twenty years ago it really took a toll on Ichiryu. She vanished without a trace."

But then he opened his brown eyes and looked at Komatsu as he sighed. "Did you see her?" When he nodded, Jiro laughed. "What color eyes does she have?"

Dropping his head, Komatsu sighed. "I don't know. When I saw her she was passed out on Coco's couch. I am sure she has woken up by now though."

"Well we are about to see for ourselves. There is the cave." Granny Setsu nodded as they made their way toward the opening of the cave. She did hope that this wasn't a cruel hoax by Kigamaru. But seeing the girl would tell her if it was or if it wasn't.

X

Looking out the opening just as the sun was fading, Kike gasped as she jumped and moved back a few feet. "What is that thing?"

Standing and turning to see the jellyfish limousine, Coco smiled as he turned to her. "It is alright. They are friends. No doubt they were sent here by your Uncle who should be very soon behind them."

Moving to stand just behind Coco as she watched it getting closer and then an arm extending and becoming steps, Kike was shaky. "Who are they?"

"One of them is a living Gourmet National Treasure. The Legendary Chet Setsuno." But then his eyes went wide to see a young looking Jiro with them! "And Jiro?" Feeling her eyes on him, he looked at her with a smile. "Knocking Master Jiro. He is a legendary gourmet hunter that has mastered the art of knocking an animal."

Blinking as she watched them walk off, Kike didn't know what he meant. He had heard of Chef Setsuno. But she had no clue what it meant to knock an animal was. Looking back up at Coco she touched his arm. "What do you mean the art of knocking an animal?"

"I use a small pin and stab it so to speak along the nervous system of an animal. It shocks them and freezes them Oi…" He then stopped as he sighed and relaxed. "Rather Kike."

Blinking up at him, Kike didn't move. "You started to call me Oichi didn't you?"

Seeing how she was clearly her mother made over, Setsuno nodded as she stood so small next to Jiro. "Indeed he did girl. My word you look exactly like your mother. Those dazzling ice blue eyes and all. If I didn't know any better I would swear you were her."

Gasping as she jerked down to the old lady, Kike had super wide eyes right now. "You both knew my mother?"

"Yes we did." Pulling her eyes back up to his, Jiro sighed as he sat down. "And had things been different, and you were born to her a different way, you would have called me Uncle Jiro and her Aunt Setsu. How about we start with seeing how they feel when you say them."

Blinking as she looked at them then to Coco, Kike half smiled. "Well Uncle Jiro. Aunt Setsu." Thinking for a moment she laughed as she finally relaxed. "I actually like the way it sounds when I say it."

"Right." Turning to look at Komatsu as he just sort of stood to the side, Setsuno sighed. "Well you can't. Coco, you go with Jiro and go on up and get the food that I brought. I figured we would be here for a while so I brought plenty."

Giving her an odd look, Coco rubbed the back of his neck. "You know that Toriko and….."

"Zebra I know that don't treat me like a child kid. Now you get up there with Jiro and get that food." Going to the fire she looked down at it and frowned. "Going to feed this poor girl such simple foods. Pish posh."

Headed for the stairs, Coco sighed as he turned around to Setsuno. "They were trying to make a fusion of me and Toriko in her when she was born. Once everyone else is here, she is going to tell us what she can and cannot do. But she doesn't know much about food or hunting."

Watching as she dropped her head as Coco went up the stairs, Kike sat down. She knew why he said it but it still made her feel useless hearing it like that. 'But what can I do about that.'

"Come on girl come over here with me." Setsuno went and took Kike by the hand and pulled her to the fire. "You are going to cook with me."

"But I don't know how." Kike closed her eyes as she dropped her head more and hid her face with her hair. "I was never shown how to cook. I don't know what half the ingredients are called. They wanted me to be this great hunter but I don't know anything."

Laughing and pulling her eyes to him, Komatsu stepped up on the other side of Setsuno. "That's alright. Everyone will teach you and there is no one better to teach you than Granny Setsu on cooking. Coco, Toriko and Sani will help with the food. I can help some too. It's alright."

Nodding Setsuno laughed. "And this is going to feel just like the old days when I would cook with your mother. Oh she didn't have an ounce of cooking skill but she loved to do it with me all the same."

"My mom did this? Really?" Smiling now Kike let her head fall to the side as she closed her eyes. "Alright. Just tell me what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Jerking his head up as he flew next to Ichiryu, Zebra gasped as his eyes went wide. The smell of good food! "Is that S…"

"It is but you remember Zebra!" When he flinched and turned his eyes to him, Ichiryu glared with narrowed eyes. "You are strong yes but you are still weaker than me. Remember. Oichi's daughter is in that cave and you are going to scare her to death just by the way you look I would guess. Don't go making a gluten of yourself."

Nodding, Zebra took a deep breath. He had the self-restraint that he needed, he just never chose to use it. But Oichi was different from any woman that ever looked at him. She didn't care what he looked like and treated him with kindness. He really didn't want to scare her daughter.

His eyes narrowed as he made a final leap, leaving Zebra in the dust as he tried to catch up, just as the moon rose high, Ichiryu landed in the opening of the cave. His eyes landing on the now standing Coco when he didn't see her. "Where is…."

"She is sleeping behind my cape there." Stepping to the side, Coco sighed as Ichiryu went to peer behind the cape. "She slept all night last night, and most of the day today. Once she ate her fill of Granny Setsu's food, she passed out again."

Taking in the face and the hair that looked like a ghost to him as she was exactly like Oichi, Ichiryu sighed as he turned as Zebra got there. He could feel the tension in the air as he turned and crossed his arms. "She is sleeping. You wake her up before she is ready Zebra and you will regret it. I got you out for this and only this. Once we deal with what happened, you go back and stay there. Understood?"

"Right." Zebra then turned and looked down at Granny Setsu. "Granny Setsu…"

"I know your appetite Zebra. Look over there." Setsu then sighed as in typical Zebra fashion, he walked over and in just a few seconds cleared enough food that would actually fill up Toriko. "You haven't changed."

Turning around and sitting, Zebra sighed. "Is she who she says she is?"

Nodding, as he turned to Ichiryu, Jiro sighed. "There is no doubt. I nearly called her Oichi when I first looked into her eyes. They are her mother's eyes no doubt."

Sitting down across from Coco as he sat down as well, Ichiryu took a deep breath. "Coco. You have spent more time with her. Has she said anything about what is in that letter?"

"Only that it backfired on them. She wants to wait until everyone is here to talk about it. That means that we are just waiting on Toriko, Rin and Sani. Once they are here, she will tell us what is going on." Dropping his head, Coco sighed. "She is jumpy still and startled easy. But….." He then glanced over at Komatsu who was sleeping on the opposite side of the cave from Zebra. "She did click with Komatsu as he and Granny Setsu helped her with some cooking and telling her what they were using."

"I see." His eyes going to the cape, Ichiryu took a deep breath. "I couldn't find her mother. I won't rest until anyone who thinks they will get to her are dealt with. No matter what I have to do about it."

X

"Why are we stopping again?" Sani glared as he crossed his arms at Toriko. They needed to get there already.

Glaring back as he rubbed a worn out Terry's head, Toriko growled. "Look at him Sani. If he keeps going he will die from exhaustion. One night to rest is all I am asking for. Where we are we will be back to the cave by noon."

With a sigh as he sat down, Sani closed his eyes. "I see your point Toriko. I am just in a hurry to get there. One to see her for myself, and two, if this is true, then we all need to be there."

"I agree with that one Sani. But we can't kill Terry to do it." Sitting down and leaning back against Terry as he welcomed Rin on his lap, Toriko sighed. "Besides. If I know the old man, he is already there with Zebra. And then Coco. She will be okay until we get there."

"I guess you are right about that one." Looking down at his lap as he sighed and relaxed leaning on a tree, Sani took a deep breath as his eyes half closed. "I wonder if she acts like her mother did?"

"I don't know." Rubbing Rin's arm as she quickly passed out in his arms, Toriko sighed as he looked down at her with a smile. "I am sure that she is going to be awake when we get there and we will be able to see if she does or doesn't then."

Closing his eyes to try and get some rest as well, Sani smiled. "I guess you are right."

X

"What was that?"

Nodding, Kiromaru glared at the mask that Starjun wore. "That's right. We used the sister of Ichiryu to give us a child. The girl is actually my half-sister. However doing what we thought would give her monstrous strength like Toriko, and the poison ability of Coco, it backfired. It doesn't matter what toxin we made her touch. She negates it. She is naturally immune to anything that is poison." Handing over the paperwork of all the things they tested her on, Kiromaru sighed. "We even used a special container that we had to get some poison from the Poison Tide. She negated it in an instant."

Reading over what they did to the girl, Starjun sighed. He wanted what he wanted. But he never thought about doing this. But having someone that he could teach to fight, and train. Make her think that he actually cares about her would be something that could help them when they go to the Gourmet world. "So what exactly is it that you want from us then?"

"We will give you access to some of the rare ingredients that we have over Ichiryu. All we want is the girl back." His eyes narrowing, Kiromaru crossed his arms. "We are prepared to give you everything that we have to do this. We want her back."

"Her name?"

Flinching at the sudden voice behind him, Kiromaru turned to find someone standing behind him with super long hair that moved about almost like Sani's did! "Who are you?"

"The girls name. What it is it?" Midora glared down into this guys eyes as he stood still. He was actually hoping that what he thought he heard was wrong.

Standing tall now, Kiromaru took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Her name is Kike. We breed her so that we could have a perfect mix of Toriko and Coco but it backfired and she negates everything. Not sure about the strength because she refuses to try."

Never wavering, Midora just stood there. "Her mother was willing in this?"

"No." Taking a deep breath, Kiromaru relaxed his shoulders. "My father kidnapped her and we forced her to do this. He said that she already had gourmet cells and with who her brother was, it would be a slap in his face when his niece or nephew helped to overthrow the IGO."

"Her mother. What was her name?" Closing his eyes, Midora fisted his hands under his cloak. If he said Oichi, he was going to die.

"Her name was Oichi. Once we had a six month old baby from her we didn't need her and she was disposed of." But before he could even open his eyes all the way he gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a sword sticking through his chest, then fell forward and hit the floor with a thud.

Turning to Starjun, Midora narrowed. "I want all hunting for God to stop. We find Kike and bring her here. She is the daughter of the only adopted member of my family that didn't treat me any different after Acacia died. No one else wanted to share my idealogy and while she did not, she didn't reject me because of it. I will train and protect her daughter."

"My Lord." Starjun then turned and left. If he was putting off the hunt for God for this, he was not going to let him down this time. At least this isn't a guess as to when or where she will appear. He just simply needed to find Toriko and he would lead him to her.

Walking up to the desk, Midora opened the file that sat there and sighed as his eyes half closed. The girl in the picture looked just like her mother. Closing it back he turned and walked away. 'I am sorry Oichi. I cannot trust your brother with your daughter. I trusted him with you and look what happened.'


End file.
